


"It's not me!!"

by inky_petals



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Among Us, Chatlogs, Gen, Rated teen for swearing, character death but it's in a video game so everyone's fine irl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_petals/pseuds/inky_petals
Summary: Jon: It’s Martin.Jon: I saw him faking tasks.martin!: i did the card in admin!Jon: He was going too quickly.martin!: jon it only took one swipeJon: That’s unlikely.Jon: The card is incredibly difficult.Chatlogs from various Among Us games.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist (background)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	"It's not me!!"

**There are 2 imposters among us...**

****

****

**Jon called an emergency meeting!**

daisy: why  
Georgie: already??  
tiiim: y  
Jon: It’s Martin.  
martin!: what??  
Jon: I saw him faking tasks.  
martin!: i did the card in admin!  
Jon: He was going too quickly.  
martin!: jon it only took one swipe  
Jon: That’s unlikely.  
Jon: The card is incredibly difficult.  
tiiim: martins just fast  
Jon: Hmm.  
king: skip?  
_king had voted! 9 remaining.  
martin! has voted! 8 remaining.  
Sash has voted! 7 remaining.  
Jon has voted! 6 remaining.  
Basira has voted! 5 remaining._  
tiiim: idk kinda sus of jon  
tiiim: why call a meeting  
martin!: he didn’t know, it’s fine  
Basira: Just skip for now  
tiiim: aight  
_tiiim has voted! 4 remaining.  
Elias has voted! 3 remaining.  
Georgie has voted! 2 remaining.  
daisy has voted! 1 remaining._  
daisy: vote  
king: omg orange vote!  
Georgie: maybe they’re afk?

**No one was ejected. (Skipped)**

**A body was found!**

king: where?  
daisy: where  
martin!: orange, was in electrical  
tiiim: elec  
tiiim: i walked in w/ martin  
Sash: Who even was orange?  
tiiim: wait  
**Leitner left the game!**  
tiiim: FUCKING JURGEN LEITNER???  
martin!: what?!  
Sash: When did he join?  
king: who??  
daisy: doesnt matter  
daisy: where was everyone else  
daisy: i was in weapons with basira  
Basira: Yeah  
king: georgie and i were in med bay, i watched her scan  
Sash: I was in oxygen  
Basira: Jon and Elias?  
Jon: I was near the Reactor.  
Jon: I saw Leitner in Storage before, but we split up.  
Jon: He went to Electrical, I went to go do the counting task.  
Elias: Were you?  
Elias: I’ve been in Security the whole time, watching the cameras.  
Elias: I never saw you pass that hall.  
tiiim: i fucking knew jon was sus  
_tiim has voted! 8 remaining._  
martin!: woah hey!  
martin!: are we sure about this?  
Jon: It wasn’t me.  
martin!: see, jon says it wasn’t him  
daisy: theres a vent in electrical  
daisy: could have vented  
Georgie: Melanie and I didn’t see him come out though  
Elias: He might have come into Security.  
Elias: With the camera window in the way, I wouldn’t have seen the vent open.  
Jon: It wasn’t me!!  
martin!: i think we’re jumping to conclusions here...  
_daisy has voted! 7 remaining._  
daisy: nah  
Basira: Wish I could believe that, Martin.  
_Basira has voted! 6 remaining._  
Jon: I cannot stress enough how much it wasn’t me.  
martin!: there’s not enough evidence  
martin!: we should skip  
_martin! has voted! 5 remaining._  
king: sounds pretty open and shut tho  
_Sash has voted! 4 remaining.  
King has voted! 3 remaining.  
Elias has voted! 2 remaining.  
Georgie has voted! 1 remaining._  
Georgie: for what it’s worth, jon, i skipped  
Jon: This is absolutely ridiculous.  
tiiim: jon youve been sus this whole game  
tiiim: you followed me martin and sasha forever and did 0 tasks  
Jon: I was trying to stick together so no one died!  
daisy: we know its you  
daisy: just vote  
Jon: Dear lord.  
_Jon has voted! 0 remaining._

**Jon was not the imposter!  
2 imposters remaining.**

**A body was found!**

martin!: sorry jon :(  
Sash: Where?  
daisy: melanie top engine  
Basira: Georgie was there too, they were together.  
tiiim: shit a double??  
daisy: yeah  
martin!: tim and i were near storage  
tiiim: yeah i was with martin  
Basira: Hmm.  
Sash: I was in admin  
Elias: I was on cameras, again.  
Elias: I didn’t see anyone leave the upper engine.  
Elias: Georgie and Melanie entered, then Daisy and Basira, then there was a report.  
Sash: You’re saying they self-reported?  
Elias: It’s possible.  
_Sash has voted! 5 remaining._  
daisy: that’s bullshit  
diasy: elias why are you in security and not doing tasks  
_daisy has voted! 4 remaining._  
Elias: Let’s not be rash.  
Elias: They might have used the vents from the Reactor and the Engines.  
Elias: I saw Tim and Martin leave the Lower Engine.  
tiiim: to where???  
Elias: Storage, obviously.  
tiiim: theres not even a camera in that hallway!  
_tiiim has voted! 3 remaining._  
tiiim: elias is lying his ass off  
_Basira has voted! 2 remaining._  
Elias: I fully believe it was either Basira and Daisy or Tim and Martin.  
Elias: If you vote me off, please keep that in mind.  
daisy: if you weren’t the killer, sure  
Elias: Alright, then.  
_Elias has voted! 1 remaining._  
martin!: so elias?  
Basira: Yes  
tiiim: yes martin  
martin!: just checking!!  
_martin! has voted! 0 remaining._

**Elias was an Imposter!  
1 imposter remaining.**

**A body was found!**

Sash: It was Martin!  
Sash: Tim, me and him were in nav and he killed Tim right in front of me!  
martin!: what the hell???  
martin!: sasha killed him!!  
martin!: she's trying to blame me!  
Sash: Sorry, Martin :P  
_Sash has voted! 3 remaining._  
martin!: she's lying!!  
_martin! has voted! 2 remaining._  
daisy: ...  
Basira: Well then.  
martin!: basira, trust me, she did it!!  
Sash: Martin, you're not good at lying haha  
daisy: both of you shut up  
daisy: what do you think basira  
Basira: Martin waited to vote Elias out last round.  
Basira: But Sasha was quick to vote against us when Elias brought it up.  
Basira: And she's been alone this entire game.  
Basira: If Martin wanted to kill Tim, he would have done it when they were together the past few rounds.  
daisy: he could have been trying to gain tims trust  
daisy: wait until now when he could pin it on sasha  
martin!: you're kidding right now.  
daisy: shut up or we vote you  
Basira: That doesn't seem like something Martin would do.  
Basira: Sasha, on the other hand...  
_Basira has voted! 1 remaining._  
Sash: Woah!  
Sash: Daisy come on  
Sash: They're making a mistake  
daisy: nice try  
_daisy has voted! 0 remaining._

**Sasha was an Imposter!  
0 imposters remaining.**

**Victory!**

Sash: Aww, gg everyone!  
Georgie: gg!  
Jon: "It wasn't me." "It wasn't me!!!" "I cannot stress enough how much it wasn't me."  
king: SHUT UP! WE KNOW!  
king: EVERYONE IN THE GHOST CHAT HEARD  
king: MULTIPLE TIMES  
Jon: This is the lobby.  
Jon: Everyone can hear now.  
martin!: i'm really sorry jon :(((  
tiiim: martin don't encourage him

**Author's Note:**

> has this been done before? maybe. have i been writing a million different game chatlogs anyways? yes.


End file.
